dragon_ball_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Marron (Dragon Ball Time Patrol)
Name-Marron Appears In- Dragon Ball Time Patrol Race- Human Family-Krillin (Father) 18 (Mother) 17 (Uncle) Erito (Cousin) Erito Sis and Mom Occupation- Satan High Student Height- 4'6 Intro Marron is the daughter of Krillin and 18. She was trained by both her parents and Master Roshi for battle over the years, after being revived from death after the Buu incident. Marron remembers her prior death throughout her life and being alone in otherworld, causing her to slightly break mentally. Marron realizing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her allies in battles due to being human began to study her allies during there training and battles to figure out there strengths and weaknesses and used her gifted engineer abilities to create custom capsules with armor, robots, weapons, etc, with help from Bulma. She was born with telekinesis much like Chiotzu and also learned from Chiotzu to control her abilities better, such as easily being able to paralysis her opponents. During the Demon Realm arc she watches her mother and uncle as well as Goten and Master Roshi get beat to a pulp and father get killed in cold blood at the hands of Mira and Towa, causing her to rage out and punch Towa threw Kame house before being taken out by Mira. During a time when she tagged along with Goten to visit Trunks at Capsule Corp., she was watching the engineers within develop the armor/weapons/technology to help Earthlings better use their KI and use stronger attacks. Bulma noticing her curiosity taught her a bit about engineering and helped her make her own custom armor/weapons/technology to greatly increase Marron natural abilities. Appearance Marron is a small, slender, and petite girl (Almost Loli like, Due to her father genes), she also has a smaller nose then most, also due to her father genes. She has very pale almost sickly looking white skin with short blond hair(Her hair changes length multiple times throughout the series and usually is done in a pig tail hair style whenever her hair is longer). Her eyes are a mix of her dad and mother eyes, having a cold, very light blue eye color similar to her mother, with her eyes shaped like her father, being round and lacking any pupils like her dad. She also has rosy pink cheeks, much like Chioatzu red checks. She wears various outfits throughout the series due to her requip skill, most of her technology influenced mech armors/outfits resemble a cutesy, "magical girl" or mech suit kind of look, also her clothes are usually either blue or pink, or both. Her most frequently worn outfit is blue overalls over a short sleeve pink and white shirt, white and pink elbow pads, pink gloves and white and pink shoes. After the Dark Wonderland arc, she wears her initial super class up black and pink mecha tech influenced suit more often. She is always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, even in battle, sleeping, etc. Personality Marron was originally shown to be slightly introvert, but also oddly happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and playful. While partaking in conversations with her friends she tends to have a boundless enthusiasm, which causes her to become a motor mouth though most of her words come out randomly without her actually giving much thought to anything she says and making her come across as a social, yet socially awkward person. She is for the most part optimistic and light-hearted, and considers imminent threats more of invitations to brawl. She also has a very close bond with Goten thanks to their relationship growing up together. She is always by his side(Even when he doesn't realize/know she's around), and is always looking for his admiration in seemly everything, she tries to inform Goten of her feelings for him,but gets too flustered causing humorous incidents or causing her to say odd/ridiculous statements such as asking Goten where is her pancakes randomly. She seemly has boundless enthusiasm that doesn't change even during times of crisis and makes it hard to figure out or read her feelings. Her personality changes according to her mood and she is capable of becoming a nuisance to the people around her, lose the point of a conversation or even experience anxiety attacks. She has a very child like mentality; she is happy-go-lucky, speaks in the third person, frequently laughs, even when something bad happans and also loves to play, though her form of "playing" would be considered dangerous and even deadly. She does not seem to understand the difference or what constitutes as playing versus fighting, as well as what might happen while being dangerous and jeopardizing others safety, her damaged psyche and tendency towards violent fighting and considering it a "game" is a reflection towards her violent death at the hands of Buu as a child, which affected her mentally and her mother and uncle viewing killing Goku as a "game" in their introduction in DBZ. Despite her personality and damaged psyche, she does not attack people out of sheer randomness or without provocation, and is not dumb or clueless. Her personality could possibly be a guise of a darker nature she posses. Plot N/A Relationships * Goten- * Trunks- * Pan- * Bra- * Uub- * Blair- * Heat/Hit- * Frost- * Erito- * Lamp- * Jabot- * Mai- Abilities * Ki Blast- Basic energy wave * Hikou- The ability to fly without the use of ki * Kamehameha- Legendary energy wave made by Master Roshi * Engineer/Technology- Much like the Engineer Class in Dragon Ball Online, Marron uses and wears gear with various technology to increase her speed, battle power, defensive power, etc and has a variety of weapons that combined with her natural Ki, increases the power of her attacks. She is also able to summon smaller robots and two large robots she built from her capsules that she can control with a remote or her telekinesis. *'Requip/Mecha Suit/Super Class Up'- Using special capsules, Marron is able to swap technology influenced weapons, armor and clothes at will. These various outfits increase her speed, battle power, defensive power, etc and she has a variety of weapons that combined with her natural Ki, increases the power of her attacks. She is noted for her ability to Requip both her weapons and armor extremely quickly * Kienzan- Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. * Solar Flare – An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. * Weapons- Marron has a variety of custom capsule corp. made weaponry that she and Bulma helped make for her, such as a gun that sort of resembles a water gun, combined with her Ki shoots out a blast of ice able to freeze enemies (she has gear/weapons using the other natural elements as well), a pair of guns that shoots stronger versions of Marron Ki, a weapon that resembles a shotgun that shoots out a strong short length blast, and a Bazooka that shoots out an incredibly strong energy wave blast, usually causing a massive explosion, among other weapons. Sometimes Marron uses her bazooka to shot an even stronger version of her Kamehameha wave. She is able to requip these weapons from her capsules extremely fast. *'Android Barrier' – With the technology enhancements in her outfits, she uses a technique where energy is thrust out from the outfit/armor/body in the form of a near indestructible barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. Marron uses this attack mostly to defend herself or her comrades from incredibly strong attacks, being a very useful support skill. * Telekinesis- She has the ability to use telekinesis (A rareness among humans), like Chiaotzu who teaches her how to use and control this ability. With this she is able to move objects in the environment mentally, and can cause opponents paralysis and directly attack internal organs. (Though much like Chiaotzu, she has a hard time using this ability and controlling enemies who are greatly stronger then she is) * Hypnosis Technique- using her eyes, hand motions, and weird sounds, its a technique that can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of an opponent (Much like Genjutsu from the Naruto series), taught to her by Master Roshi. Every individual is different and their strength of will are different, meaning this technique could work on any opponent but the effectiveness or the amount of time Marron could keep an opponent under her hypnosis varies from individual to individual. An example is the Sleepy Boy Technique,' '''a form of the Hypnosis Technique that puts opponents to sleep * '''Running Kienzan'- Marron own version of her parents kienzan, instead of throwing the sharp Ki, she holds it within her hand and rushes towards her opponent, slicing them to pieces if she connects Transformations * Requip/Super Class Up-This is a sort of "transformation" that's used by the technology influenced engineer class/ humans. It is a special capsule, allowing the user to use a new technology influenced based transformation suit, built by Capsule Corp./Bulma and other tech engineers that gives the user robotic/technological enhanced suits of robotic armor/clothes that is flexible and greatly increase the users offensive/defensive power, speed, stamina, and even allowing the user to gain resistance to natural elements, poisons, or adsorb Ki, depending on the armor/clothes used. She first uses this during the "Troublemaker Education" arc, using a requiped black and pink skin tight like outfit that allows her to absorb ki. She also uses an another version of this skill (Giving her a more robotic suit and appearance) after being possessed by Towa dark magic against her mother 18 and Goten, that gives her heavy firepower and speed. After regaining her senses, she uses it as a way to try and match Mira, initially matching up with Mira to his surprise. This form was able to withstand Super MIra onslaught and buy her enough time to find an opening and defeat Mira with a combination of solor flare and her running kienzan. She uses a 3rd class up version in the Saiya Patrol arc while battling Captain Bacterian crew. Her appearance changes greatly during her #3 class up form, due to her being inside a complete robotic suit/mech she built. It is a green robot, with a cowboy hat and attire (She built this based off a side comment made by Goten due to her use of guns, and her desire to fight inside of a robot instead of just summoning them for assistance in battle). All of Marron outfits were custom made outfits built to increase her natural abilities and make use of her quick requiping skill with capsules. Trivia * She is a surprisingly good cook * Marron hobbies include Cooking, looking for fun or someone to play with, hearing music with her headphones, and writing in her journal, carrying around random stuff animals/rabbits, and always following Goten around * Three words to describe her are eccentric, unbalanced, and playful * A Running Gag of hers is her constantly scaring her friends (especially Goten) by always appearing unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, closet, bushes, in the bathroom, etc.) * Another running gag is that she throws a capsule (Which usually explodes) at Goten to disrupt any sort of tender moment Goten has with other girls while he's out on dates, or to just get his attention at random times * Another running gag she has is whenever she enters a room, the others comment on how the air got colder (She enjoys colder environments.) * She likes to go instantly from one place to another for fun (And much to Goten confusion). * She is always seen with a lollipop in her mouth in all situations * If she ever had a VA my ideal VA for her would be Tia''' '''Ballard * Marron personality and character is inspired by Marron from the "Dragon Ball" series, Mizore Shirayuki from the "Rosario Vampire" series, Hinata Hyuga from the "Naruto" series, Peacock from the "Skullgirls" series, Bubbles from the "PowerpuffGirls/Z" series, Nico/Viola from the "Dragon Ball Heroes series, Wahl Icht from the "Fairy Tail" series, Arale from the "Dr.Slump" series, and Nora from the "RWBY" series Gallery